The present invention relates to a structure for a chair, hammock, and the like, which is relatively simple to manufacture at low cost, which does not require skilled labor, can be compactly packaged for transportation, is easily erected and presents an aesthetic agreeable appearance.
In applicant's prior application, Ser. No. 889,936, filed Mar. 27, 1978 there is disclosed a system of furniture, such as tables and chairs, taking the form of a plurality of profiled contour rigid slats disposed in at least two separate groups criss-crossing or interlacing each other, the slats in each group being interconnected with each other at their end, a portion of the slats proximate an end in each group forming the seat area of a chair, for example, and the other ends of the slats of the same group forming a ground support for the chair, while the area formed by the slats proximate to an end of the other group define the back of the chair, with the ends of the slats of the second group defining another ground support member of the chair.
The present invention also utilizes seat and back load supporting areas which are formed by interlacing members, but such members are made, in the present invention, of bands, or straps of pliant material stretched as chordal members between spaced apart substantially parallel bow-shaped ground engaging arcuate support members, two separate groups of arcuate members being interconnected fixedly with the result that the plane of the chordal straps associated with a group of arcuate support members is at an angle to the plane of the chordal straps associated with the other group of arcuate support members, or being interconnected alternatively in an adjustable manner so as to permit different inclinations of a group of chordal straps relative to the other group.